Equestria's Unexpected Heroes
by XxBokkunxX
Summary: The day three DJs hear of a robbery of a royal carriage thier lives completely change. They befriend a strang creature only to find out that he was part in a horrible plot to take over Equestria. But who would try and take over the peaceful place? And why?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is an older story I wrote for someone. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own anything except the OCs, Riptie, Remix, and Glowstick.

\- Equestria's Unexpected Heroes Chapter: 1

Riptie, a blue pony with fiery red colored mane and tail looked out from the DJ stand as his employees scrambled around to prepare the rave. He couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic as they were. They fumbled, dropped and broke some of the lighting, hoping the Riptie had not seen them. "Riptie sir." Riptie turned his head to see his three DJs walk thru the door.

One of them was Epic Remix he was a black pony that was covered in neon red stripes. He was Riptie's favorite and his second best DJ. Riptie enjoyed his boldness, bravery and his favorite trait, the need to be the best. Beside him stood an almost identical looking stallion named Glowstick.

Glowstick was all black and the only difference between him and Remix was his neon green stripes and he was a Pegasus while Remix was a unicorn. He was still training but was getting better every time he and Riptie had crossed paths.

And the last but certainly not least was Vinyl Scratch, A snow white pony with a short blue mane and red shaded glasses. She was Riptie's best DJ and Riptie constantly sent her to represent his music studio.

"What's the matter Remix?" Riptie asked turning to him. Riptie didn't like the looks of concern on their faces.

"Well, we all talked about it and we think we should-" Remix paused for a moment and Glowstick nudged him so that he would finish. "Cancel." Remix stated quickly. Riptie frowned.

"And why is that?" Riptie asked as he began pacing the room. Remix backed a few steps behind Glowstick and he frowned back at him.

"Well you see," Glowstick said, "Vinyl had the radio playing as we set up and the news came on and reported that one of Celestia's armored carriages have been broken into, and they say that the criminal is very dangerous."

Riptie stopped and turned his back to them and began observing the setup again. "And why is that our problem, Glowstick?" Riptie asked. Glowstick swallowed hard. Riptie struck a hard fear into all of the ponies that he had crossed. Glowstick shared a glance with Vinyl before he answered.

"Well, they are clearing the streets and other ponies are supposed to stay inside." Riptie slammed his hoof on the ground in anger. 'Of course they are.' He thought. Then he smiled and let a small laugh escape his throat. The three DJs looked at each other in confusion. The look on Riptie's face seemed to claim that he had finally lost his blooming mind.

"If ponies were coming to an illegal rave, do you think that a small incident such as this would keep them from the party?" Riptie asked and before the ponies could answer he continued, "No, they wouldn't. Prepare the speakers and the turntables, we are going thru with this." Glowstick opened his mouth to try to talk some sense into his boss but Riptie cut him off. "And whoever disagrees with me is fired."

Remix left the room and Vinyl pulled Glowstick out of the room. "Come on Glowstick." She whispered.

When eleven o'clock came around Remix stood in front of the turntable, looking over the empty floor. He was first up and was practicing a couple new moves before the typical fashionably late crowd showed up. They always had to schedule the rave fifteen minutes before the time they actually wanted to start.

Underneath the floor where the DJ stood was a small room that Glowstick and Vinyl waited for their turn and also watched the surveillance camera for their ravers and also the police. Glowstick stared blankly at the screen wondering who this criminal was and what was in the carriage and what kind of pony could break into a royal armored carriage.

"What do you think was in it?" Vinyl asked as if she read his mind.

"I don't know..." Glowstick said. "Maybe bits…. A lot of bits." Vinyl looked over towards him.

"Glowstick!" Glowstick shook off his dazed thinking and looked around the room quickly. "Are you even paying attention? Look there is a crowd coming!" Glowstick looked at his screen.

"Oops." He pressed a button on the desk. "Riptie, crowd approaching." He said lifting his hoof off the button. He looked over to Vinyl, "It's only a matter of time before Riptie brags about-"

"See what did I tell all of you?" Riptie's voice came thru the microphone in a muffled voice. The next line Glowstick was ready for and made a stupid face and moved his lips as Riptie spoke again, "And that's why I'm the boss." Glowstick rolled his eyes and Vinyl snickered.

The crowed wasn't that big but bug enough to make the room look full. Remix did his job almost flawlessly as Glowstick heard a few mistakes. Remix walked into the room. "Your turn princess." He told Vinyl as he took a bite of Glowstick's apple he had sitting on the desk.

"Hey!" Glowstick cried. Vinyl smiled back at them as she walked to the door.

"See you guys later." She said walking out the door. Glowstick listened as the crowd went wild as Vinyl entered the DJ room. First she did her signature intro which she performed flawlessly and then a small pause with no music. A small smile spread across Glowstick's face as a loud bass thump boomed thru his body. The bass was so strong it seemed to influence his heart to beat with the booms. He closed his eyes and began bobbing his head to the beat.

"Glowstick what is that?" He heard Remix ask, who was actually doing his job. Glowstick looked over at the screen. He squinted first just to make sure he was seeing this right. There was something moving around outside… it sort of looked like tentacles. Then it vanished. "Dude, I am like freaked." Remix stated his eyes wide with fear.

Glowstick was speechless and only five words came to mind. "Let's go check it out." He said. He didn't even mean to say it out loud but he did want to go see what was out there.

"Uh, I'm all in for that but you're up next, bro."

"What's the matter? Scared?" Glowstick laughed. "It's probably just a little moth of something that flew into the lenses of the camera."

"I don't know." Remix said. "Let's check it out after we leave here tonight." Glowstick smiled and a small spark of excitement lit in his eyes.

"Definitely." Glowstick said, taking his seat again. A sudden thought struck his mind and fear and concern filled his mind. What if that is the thief? Or worse, what if it was what was inside the carriage.

Since Glowstick was still in the learning process Riptie only allowed him to play one song. It kind of stunk since he was now a more experienced player than most of the DJs he knew, but at least one was better than none. With his one song Glowstick put his soul and heart into and this time Glowstick even heard some of the crowd chanting his name when he had entered the stage.

When his song was over and the crowd cleared out Riptie had given small signs of compliments before he left them. He never really hung out for the after show get together that the DJs did. "I'm going to get my stuff guys." Remix said leaving the room. Glowstick and Vinyl both caught each other in a stare. And Vinyl seemed to blush. Does she like me? Glowstick thought.

Glowstick had never really noticed her show any interest in him and Glowstick looked up to her as more of a close friend. But Glowstick couldn't deny every so often flirting with her as she blazed the disks on the turntable. "So Glowstick." She said looking to the ground. "It could be dangerous out there." She glanced up at the ceiling.

"Yeah." Glowstick said thinking about the camera.

"You want to walk me home?" She asked. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." She shrugged picking up her turntable case. Vinyl did need someone to walk her home. Glowstick thought. If something happened to her the night she asked him to walk her home he would never let himself live it down. He opened his mouth to answer but Remix put his hoof around his shoulder.

"Sorry Vinyl me and Glowstick have some investigating to do." Glowstick frowned at him but he simply ignored it. That was the third time tonight that someone cut him off.

"Whatever." Vinyl said heading for the door. "See you guys later." She said and Glowstick and Remix both called, bye after her.

"You suck." Glowstick said pulling himself out from under Remix's hoof.

"What?"

"Never mind." Glowstick said. "Let's just go." He said. Remix looked confused but followed Glowstick out the door. The two walked around the building.

"There is the camera." Remix said pointing up to the blinking red camera. "So that means it was right around here." Remix walked over to an ally that was close to the building. Glowstick watched him and was about to follow him when he saw something shine behind the building. Glowstick looked over to Remix who was still checking out the ally. Glowstick began to approach the shine vanished behind the building.

"Remix over here!" Glowstick called, galloping to the back of the building. Remix was soon on his heels he didn't question Glowstick as the turned behind the building. Glowstick stopped and looked around careful to make sure that he didn't overlook anything strange.

"What is that!?" Remix gasped. Glowstick turned his head to see something coming towards them at full speed. He couldn't really tell what it was but it was certainly not pony. "Duck!" Remix called. Glowstick didn't think it was a duck either but then Glowstick realized Remix meant get down. He ducked just in time before something hit him. Glowstick quickly got to his feet and tackled the creature. He heard a loud yelp and Glowstick looked hard into the darkness to try and see what it was.

Before Glowstick got a good look he felt his body being wrapped in something and he realized that this was the thing they saw on the camera. Glowstick was lifted off the ground and thrown into the building next to Remix.

Glowstick fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" Remix asked.

"I'm fine!" Glowstick said standing up. "Where did it go?" He asked as his eyes darted around the ally.

"Over there!" Remix said pointing. Glowstick had barely caught a glimpse of it before it had disappeared over a building. Glowstick stood staring up at the building, seething with anger. "We need to have a little chat with Celestia." Glowstick said.

"Why? She wouldn't have anything to do with this."

"I have a feeling that this was no ordinary carriage packing bits." Remix looked from Glowstick back up to the building. Glowstick had just hoped that Vinyl had gotten home safely.

Next chapter will be uploaded soon, hope you enjoyed it! Have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2. Again, I don't own anything except for Glowstick, Remix and Riptie. Hope you enjoy!

Vinyl walked down the sidewalk under the full moon's glow. The streets were quiet and eerie. The only sign of life that Vinyl had seen was an owl that perched on the chimney of the bakery. She took in a deep breath and shivered. Nights like this made her wonder if she was the only pony left in Equestria.

Vinyl used her magic to lift the keys from her bags and unlock the door. She carefully pressed the key into the lock and gave it a turn but a loud crashing noise drowned out the faint click of the lock. The noise came from behind her house. She stood staring off her porch. She wasn't sure if she should go check it out or go inside.

She quickly wrote a note and placed on the door step saying; This is Vinyl. I hear a strange noise behind my house. If you are reading this then something has happened to me.

Vinyl quietly stepped off the porch and began to sneak around the house. She looked around the corner and gasped as she pulled her head back around her house. There was someone rummaging thru her recycling bin. She picked up a heavy stick and looked around the corner again to get a better look before attacking.

The full moon allowed her to see perfectly clear behind the house. It was no pony it was a creature that Vinyl had never seen before. It stood on its back legs like a dragon and it had hands instead of hooves. Its mane was black and shined in the moonlight. It wore a blood red scarf and matching red gloves. The rest of its clothing was a dull black. It wore green tinted glasses and Vinyl noted that it had no tail.

It was going thru the stage clothes that Vinyl had recently thrown out after outgrowing them. It picked one out and laid it on the ground next to it. It sat on the ground and rolled up on of its sleeves. Vinyl leaned forward to get a better look at what it was doing but she accidentally kicked on of the gutters on her house allowing a metal cling to sound.

The creature stood up quickly and faced her and Vinyl gasped when she saw tentacles expand from its back. It hissed and Vinyl caught sight of its sharp pointed teeth but she also noticed the arm the thing revealed was wounded and bleeding. "Leave me alone!" It cried and Vinyl slowly backed away from it.

When it saw she was at a safe distance it picked up the shirt and stared backing away to make sure Vinyl wasn't going to follow him. It turned around and prepared to run. "Wait." Vinyl called. It turned around in alarm. "You're hurt." The creature eyed his arm and the glared back at Vinyl. "I can help you." Vinyl said. She didn't want this thing running around Pony Ville and maybe she could keep it occupied until the police get here.

"You're lying." He hissed. "You just want to put me back in that cell. I'm not going back!"

"No, I want to help you." Vinyl said taking a couple steps towards it. The creature's eyes became wide and Vinyl could feel the fear of the thing.

"Stay away!" He said backing into the house that was next door.

"It's okay." Vinyl said walking closer. When she got a few feet away the creature closed his eyes and cower to the ground. Why was it so scared of her? She used her magic to take the shirt and wrap it around his wound. "There." She said. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at his arm then at her. "I'm Vinyl Scratch, but you can call me Vinyl." She said smiling warmly. "Come on let's go inside." She said turning around. She didn't force him to come as she walked back to her house.

She walked to the door and grabbed the note and slipped it into her saddle bags. She opened her door and took a quick look behind her to see that it was following her. She smiled and walked inside, holding the door open. It hesitated at the door. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt and even if I did you could just get out a window or something."

It walked inside slowly and looked around quickly to make sure that there were no ponies waiting for him. Vinyl closed the door making a small noise which made the creature turn around quickly. "It was just the door." She said with a sigh. "Come on, it looks like you need some sleep." She told him.

She walked to the hallway where she pulled down an extra blanket which she spread on her sofa. "There. This is where you can sleep." She said. It just stared at her. "If you want to anyways, or you could go back out to the streets and sleep in a dumpster." She turned around and walked to her room.

"Thank you." She heard. She smiled to herself as she walked into her room. She crawled into her bed and took off her glasses which she laid on her night stand. She lay down but couldn't go to sleep because a thought kept going thru her mind, Am I really going to turn the little kid in?

Vinyl woke up and looked out the window and saw the slightest sliver of the sun peaking up over the horizon. She stared at it. She had made her decision and hoped it was the right one. She got out of bed and stretched then she made her bed and left the room. She walked over to the sofa to find that the creature was awake.

"Hey." She said smiling. She sat next to him. "So what's your name anyways?" She asked. It hesitated. "That's alright." She said. "Say, I've never tried it before so why don't we try to make a big breakfast?"

"Okay."

"Great, come on." Vinyl walked into the kitchen and began to take flower, eggs and other stuff out of cabinets and out of the fridge. Vinyl was an expert musician, breakfast should be easy right? Wrong. First she just began mixing all kinds of things into a bowl and she was constantly knocking stuff off the counter while the kid had set the biscuits on fire.

After the fire was put out the two were panting at the dining room table. Vinyl began laughing as she looked over the mess and that might have even been a smile on the kids face as well. "My name is Nergal Junior, but you can call me Junior." Vinyl smiled over at him.

"See that's a start." Vinyl said. "Now let's get this mess cleaned up and I'll pick up some doughnuts." Junior nodded and the two began cleaning up the mess.

Glowstick awoke and got up to go make sure that Vinyl made it home alright. He combed his mane and grabbed a muffin at the bakery before Pinkie Pie came into work. Last night's events kept playing in his head and he wanted to make sure that nothing had happened to her.

He walked up to her front door and was about to knock when he had heard voices from the inside. At first Glowstick suspected that friends had come over but when a loud crash came from the kitchen he was worried that someone might be hurting Vinyl. He tried the knob and it successfully turned.

"Vinyl?" He called thru the opened door. A burning smell filled his nostrils and he let himself in. "Vinyl is everything alright?" Glowstick asked walking into the living room. Vinyl ran out of the kitchen and closed the door quickly. It startled Glowstick. "Vinyl what's going on? I heard people talking and a crashing sound.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Vinyl asked defensively. Glowstick looked at her confused then shook it off.

"Listen I just thought you were in trouble."

"I'm fine, thanks anyways."

"Listen Vinyl I'm sorry that I couldn't walk you home last night." Glowstick apologized. "And-" Glowstick paused when he heard another crash from the kitchen

"Yeah?" Vinyl said quickly. Glowstick listened for a minute more.

"And I was planning on eating at the new restaurant down the way." Vinyl's eyes sparkled. "I wanted to know if you-"

"Yeah!" Glowstick was surprised and she quickly changed her excited voice. "I mean, yeah, I'll go." She said casually.

"Awesome." Glowstick said heading for the door. Vinyl opened the kitchen door to enter again when Glowstick turned around. "Oh yeah," Vinyl quickly closed the door. Glowstick lifted a brow but quickly shook off any suspicion. "I'll be here at five." He said and Vinyl nodded.

"Bye Glowstick." She said as he left. She walked back into the kitchen which was starting to look a little better. "Sorry about that." She apologized to Junior. "Okay, I'm going to go to the store and pick up some food. I won't be here tonight but I'm sure you can handle yourself, right?"

"I guess." He answered uncomfortably. "Where are you going?"

"Just out with a friend." She said grabbing her saddle bags off a holder in her kitchen. "I won't be long." She promised. She paused on her way out of the kitchen door. "Say, why were you so scared of me?" She asked looking back at him. He looked away and refused to answer. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me." She said.

She walked outside and took a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed. She had made the right decision of not turning the child in. She was sure of it and tonight after dinner she had planned to tell Glowstick.

I hope you liked. :) Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading! I don't own My Little Pony or The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.

Equestria's Unexpected Heroes Chapter 3

A black pony with shined silver armor entered the palace which would be almost as a maze if you didn't know your way around it. The guard walked into the throne room and bowed to Celestia who rolled her eyes in annoyance. "We're the only two so stop flattering." The guard stood back up and scanned the room quickly. "Are the deliveries here?" Celestia asked impatient.

"Well number A17 was delivered successfully." Celestia smiled.

"Perfect." She purred. "And the others?"

"Well A16 is here, hidden from sight under the dungeon floor." He said.

"Good, my plan would fall apart without that." She eyed the guard suspiciously. "And A18?"

"I am sorry Princess but A18 was released when the carriage was attacked." The guard answered and Celestia cursed.

"It wasn't finished! You fool!" She hissed in rage. The guard coward down and Celestia calmed herself. "No matter, we can send A16 when we finish it." She said simply. "It's not like I really need 18 but I do want to tie up loose ends before this beautiful cloth I have envisioned in my head falls apart."

"Yes ma'am. We will get to work right away." The guard said turning around.

"And one more thing," Celestia said stopping the guard. "Make sure Luna does not know of this. I want it to be a surprise." The guard nodded and trotted out of the room.

Remix walked up to Vinyl's door and knocked. He had wanted to know if she had some records he could use to bring to a party that Riptie signed him up for. He wasn't sure if she worked a day job or not but it was lunch time so he hoped that she had stopped back at her home to grab a bite. He knocked again, "Vinyl are you home?"

Remix looked off the porch where he saw a few drops of rain land on the road. He knew it was only a matter of time till it poured because the skies were a dark grey. He had to get that record and quick. He knocked on the door again. "Vinyl?" The wind suddenly picked up and a small white thing caught his eyes. He looked down to find it was a crumpled paper. He picked it up with his magic and unfolded it.

He read it once. Then twice, each time reading it his jaw dropped a little. It read, This is Vinyl. I hear a strange noise behind my house. If you are reading this then something has happened to me.

Remix turned around to go check behind her house when he caught a glimpse of something red, black and a lot of tentacles. He felt a surge of pain flow thru his body and then everything went dark.

Glowstick and Vinyl actually met up at the All Music and Repair. Vinyl needed to pick up new earphones and Glowstick just liked browsing their selections. The two decided to walk together to Vinyl's house so that she could drop off her earphones and her turntable, which she had been playing at the school soccer game, and then the two would walk to the restaurant.

The two were chatting about Riptie and his fierce personality, social life and mostly they wondered if he had any family. "In my opinion, I don't think anyone would want to marry that dude. He's way too harsh. It would have to be a complete sucker or moocher to hook up with-" Glowstick paused when he saw a black and red pony lying in the front of Vinyl's porch.

"Is that Remix?" Vinyl asked looking at Glowstick. The two ran up to the pony and soon realized it _was_ their friend.

"Remix!" Glowstick said shaking his friend. "Remix!" Remix slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Vinyl asked. Remix groaned.

"I've been better." He mumbled.

"Remix what happened?" Glowstick asked helping him to his feet.

"Well I came to borrow a record from you, Vinyl and I saw this." He said lifting up the note. Glowstick snatched it from him and began to read it as he continued. "So I was going to go check it out but when I turned around something attacked me. Glowstick, I think it was the same thing that attacked us last night."

"What?" Vinyl asked confused. And Glowstick told her why he didn't walk her home last night and about being attacked.

"Did you get a good look at it?" Glowstick asked.

"I saw a little bit of it. It was mostly black and it had some red on it too, but it had tentacles and everything like the thing we saw last night." Vinyl's heart sank. Why would Junior attack her friend? It couldn't have. It was so scared of her it couldn't have attacked Remix. But then the image of the fierce way he had acted behind her house flashed into her mind. Well if he did or didn't do it it was about time she told her fiends anyway.

"Why did you wright this?" Glowstick asked. "What happened?" She looked uncomfortably at her door.

"Well… I'll show you." She said walking up to the door. "But you can't tell anyone or hurt him." She said. Glowstick and Remix looked at each other.

"Okay." Glowstick answered a bit unsure. Vinyl opened the door and led her friends inside.

"Junior." She called. "I'm home, and I brought friends who want to meet you." Glowstick and Remix looked around at the quiet empty house. Was Vinyl losing her mind? Or maybe she was always like this, after all Glowstick never really knew about her personal life. Remix and Glowstick both looked towards the bedroom door where it slowly opened up.

"Come on, they won't hurt you." She assured. The door slowly squeaked open and Glowstick could barely believe what was behind it.

"That's it!" Remix exclaimed. Remix and Glowstick both prepared to attack and the creature backed further into the room. Vinyl jumped in their way.

"No!" She shouted at them. "You said you wouldn't hurt him." She reminded. Remix and Glowstick stood back up strait. Vinyl looked into the room. "They're just a little shook up." She said. "They are okay now, see." She stepped out of the way and let the creature see them. Glowstick glared at it. "Come on out and meet them.

"I don't trust them."

"Well, I don't trust you." Glowstick mumbled and Vinyl glared at him. "Hey you didn't do that when he said it."

"He has a reason for saying that."

"So do I." Remix stated.

"Go sit down you two." Vinyl hissed and Remix and Glowstick obeyed. After a few minutes Vinyl and the creature joined the two. "Glowstick, Riptie, meet Nergal Junior. Junior meet Glowstick and Remix."

"Hello." There was a hint of fear in the child's voice as he eyed the two ponies. Glowstick nor Remix responded to his greeting.

"Skip the greetings," Remix said. "What are you? Where did you come from? Where were you about one o'clock this afternoon?"

"I-I-" He stammered and Vinyl stopped him.

"You two are going to have to leave if you keep acting like that." She said. Vinyl looked over at Junior. "Can you please tell us more about yourself?" She asked.

"I suppose." He answered nervously.

"Where do you come from?"

"He probably comes from he-" Vinyl glared at Glowstick and he shrugged.

"Well I live in the center of a planet called earth." He answered. 'Great an alien.' Thought Glowstick.

"How did you get here then?" Vinyl asked curiously.

"I don't really remember." He answered quietly. "But just escaped from my captors last night and I didn't hurt anyone." Glowstick gave him a disbelieving look.

"So you must have been the one who broke into the carriage." Remix accused.

"No…" He answered.

"What's that around his neck?" Remix asked standing up.

"A scarf?" Vinyl asked. Remix shook his head and walked up to the child who back down. Remix used his magic to remove the scarf to reveal a metal collar with a blinking red light.

"Hey!" He cried reaching for his scarf but Remix held it away from him. Glowstick walked over to get a better look.

"Is it being tracked?" Glowstick asked surprised. Vinyl pushed the two away.

"What is that?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He lied. "Nothing important." He growled, backing away from them.

"He's probably some alien scout that's come here to see if this place is livable." Remix said and Glowstick looked at him.

"Dude, lay off the alien movies." He said but the same thought had crossed his mind. Remix took a step towards Junior.

"Leave me alone." He hissed but Glowstick waked around the side to make sure that he didn't try to run.

"Guys stop!" Vinyl called to them. Junior scanned the room for a way out but the windows were blocked off by Remix and Glowstick. He frowned and Glowstick smiled in triumph but his expression quickly changed when the child suddenly morphed into a full sized dragon, knocking over a table and tilting a frame on the wall. He thru his head and lowered it as he charged the two ponies. Glowstick and Remix quickly avoided and Junior ran right past them, changing back into his human form and running out the door.

"Come on let's get him!" Remix said jumping to his feet.

"Stop it!" Vinyl said blocking off the door. "Look what you two did!"

"We didn't do that." Remix said.

"He wouldn't have done that if you two didn't get all hostile with him." She blamed. "He was perfectly calm and now we'll never know why he was here or if we could help him." She said, slipping on a rain coat.

"Where are you going?" Glowstick asked.

"I'm going to find him." She said opening the door. "Oh yeah, the dinner thing is off." She said slamming the door.

"Harsh." Remix said looking back at Glowstick.

"Come on Remix." He said walking to the door.

"What are we doing?" He asked following him.

"We're going to find this little monster." Glowstick answered.

"Bro, she's probably done with you." Remix said with a small laugh.

"Yeah but I don't want it hurting her if that's who attacked you."

"Right." Remix said and the two walked out the door where they could see the rain poring off the roof in gallons. "This is going to messy." Remix stated as the two dodged into the pouring rain.

Remix and Glowstick split up. Remix went south and Glowstick went north and he soon met up with Vinyl. The two walked silently. Every so often Glowstick looked over to Vinyl for a small sign of forgiveness but she just stared strait ahead. Finally when the quietness between the two became so much Glowstick yelled above the rain, "Listen, I'm really sorry." He said but she still ignored him. He had just hoped she had heard him over the rain. "You don't have to forgive me but I want to help you find you're little extra-terrestrial delinquent."

"Listen Glowstick," She said in annoyance, "you aren't improving your relationship with me by any stretch of the imagination so for your sake, shut up!"

"Vinyl!" Glowstick cried. She looked over to see Glowstick push her away.

"What is your-" She stopped herself when an apple carriage fell where she was standing.

"Up there." Glowstick said pointing up to the top of a building. Vinyl squinted up thru the rain to see a dark figure on the corner of the building. "Come on Vinyl we need to go!" Glowstick said taking hold of her hoof but before the two could run it leapt from the building and landed in front of them. Vinyl gasped.

It was a tall being that looked similar to Junior only this one was all black with a red collar and red cuffs. It had pale green eyes and sharp teeth like Junior's. It also had the same metal collar around its neck like the child only this one blink green. It smiled evilly at the ponies.

"Junior?" Vinyl asked. In response it picked up a long piece of broken wood from the carriage with one of its tentacles and swung at them. The ponies avoided.

"Vinyl run!" Glowstick said preparing to fight the creature.

"Pathetic." It said. Glowstick became angrier than he already was by then.

"I knew there was something suspicious about you." Glowstick said. The two stared each other down neither dared to blink even though the rain was piercing.

"Bring it." The creature said in almost a whisper. Glowstick let out a short battle cry before charging it. It simply stepped out of the way and before Glowstick knew it he was being wrapped up in black tentacles. "When I'm done with you there won't be anything left to bury." The creature laughed. Glowstick looked to see if Vinyl had left but she still stood there in shock. She didn't want to leave Glowstick alone.

Vinyl used her magic to throw and apple at the creature it got its attention but it didn't seem to bother it much. It turned around to face her. "You should have listened to your friend." He hissed. Vinyl lifted a few more apples but before she could throw them something fell on top of the creature. It let out a cry of surprise and let Glowstick go.

Vinyl smiled, Junior was their savior. The bigger creature thru Junior against the brick building next to them. Junior stood up shakily. "Vinyl, Glowstick go!" He said. Glowstick ran over and nudged Vinyl to get her to go.

The two ran back to Vinyl's house where Remix waited for them. "It's about time you two came back. Did you find him?"

"Yes and we found the real culprit." Glowstick said.

"I just hope he's okay." Vinyl said a little distantly. Glowstick walked next to her.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." He assured. He stared into the rain and frowned. This has to be some kind of inside job. He thought. All of this started with that carriage.

"Junior!" Vinyl cried and Glowstick saw a small figure in the rain. Vinyl ran out and Glowstick followed her. When they got there they saw that he was badly injured.

"I'm okay." He said weakly.

"Let's get him inside." Glowstick said. The two helped him inside and laid him on the sofa. Vinyl began to treat and bandage his wounds while Glowstick told Remix what happened.

"Who was that anyways?" Remix wondered out loud.

"It was my dad." Junior answered. Glowstick and Remix both shared surprised glances.

Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to upload this, I hadn't had time to edit it. So here is chapter 4. It's short... but still a chapter. I don't own My Little Pony or The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.

Celestia stood in the underground cellar and watched as two engineers and four scientist poked around on a ring of silver. She often glanced into the cell against the wall where another onlooker watched them. "You'll never get away with this." The prisoner grumbled.

"Oh but I almost have." Celestia said simply. "Once you're under my control and that other experiment is rid of my plan will be complete." Celestia almost jumped when a guard entered the room.

"Princess Celestia." He bowed. "A17 wishes to see you."

"Is it here?" She asked.

"Yes my princess, he is waiting in the courtyard, hidden of course." Celestia frowned.

"Very well, bring it in." She said shooing the guard away. "Oh yes, and make sure no one sees you." The guard nodded and trotted out of the room.

"It is finished, Celestia." The lead engineer said bowing his head.

"Perfect." She said smiling down at the mechanism. "Guards take them away." She said and two muscular guards escorted the kidnapped scientists and engineers to their cells. "Now let's get to this, shall we?" She said picking up the ring.

The prisoner back to the wall of the cell. "Keep that thing away from me." He threatened but Celestia used her magic to snap the collar around its neck. It let out a cry of pain before falling to his knees. "You'll pay for this." He hissed.

"You'll see things thru my eyes in a day or so." She said turning away from the cell. The secret room door was opened and the guard slipped in with the creature that had attacked Vinyl and Glowstick.

"Hello A17." She said as it bowed to her. "I hope you have brought me good news, I need it right now." She said with a stressed sigh.

"My princess." The creature said standing. "I have good news and bad news."

"Very well, tell me the good news." She said.

"I have found the escaped experiment and have wounded it badly; I should be able to do away with it in two days maximum."

"Nergal how could you do that to your own son, mon!?" The prisoner cried from behind bars.

"My son…" Nergal's voice trailed off and his eyes became distant.

"Pay attention!" Celestia scolded, stomping her hoof. Nergal shook his head.

"I am sorry master." He said as if nothing had happened.

"Now the bad news?" Celestia asked impatiently.

"The bad news is that a few ponies seem to have found out about A18." He said.

"We can take care of that, can't we Grim?" Celestia asked smiling back at him. Nergal frowned and Grim suspected he was perhaps jealous.

"But my Princess, I can take care of the ponies too." Nergal said.

"That won't be needed." Celestia said. "I will need to test my new minion whenever the process is over with." She said walking to the door. "Come on A17, I'll escort you out." She said and Nergal followed her. Before he walked out he shot a poisonous glare at Grim and then exit with Celestia.

"I have to do something about this before Nergal does something he regrets." Grim said to himself as he looked around the cell. He stopped. He had the perfect idea.

The next morning Glowstick, Remix, Vinyl and Junior all sat at Vinyl's kitchen table. None of them had said a word to each and avoided direct eye contact as much as possible. Finally Glowstick looked at Junior who looked back at him. "What's going on?" Glowstick asked. "I want to know everything you know to maximum detail." Junior hesitated but nodded.

"Well," He began, "I can't really remember how we were captured I just remember waking up in a cell with my dad, Nergal and a friend, Grim. We were there for a couple days before a few scientists took me away. I was used as a guinea pig to test this prototype." He said taking hold of the metal color. "I was kept separate from my dad for a week or so before I was loaded into a divided carriage with my dad. I tried to talk to him but he just acted different. He seemed brainwashed or something."

He paused and looked down at the table. "The carriage stopped later on and the guards let my dad out but he turned on the guards and attacked the carriage. Then I realized he was trying to attack me. I was able to escape but he scratched my arm and that's how I got this. I hid behind Vinyl's house and that's how she found me." He finished.

"So you don't know who was behind this?" Remix asked.

"I'm not really sure." He answered. "But there was this one girl who acted like she was in charge."

"What did she look like?" Glowstick asked.

"I couldn't get a good look at her. But she was tall. Taller than any of you and I think she was wearing a crown."

"Queen Chrysalis?" Vinyl thought out loud.

"Who knows?" Glowstick added. "There are about ten thousand princesses in Equestria."

"I think you might be exaggerating a bit." Vinyl said. Glowstick shrugged and leaned back in his chair. Remix smiled.

"Something bad is obviously going to happen and if we are the only ponies that know then we need to stop this from happening which means we have some investigating to do." Remix said. Glowstick shook his head.

"We can't just go into the palace and start asking questions about aliens and metal necklaces." Glowstick said. "Plus if that thing saw us with his son then I have a feeling the pony behind this already knows that we know about them."

"So then what are we going to do?" Vinyl asked.

"First we must do our night job. Riptie has another rave scheduled and I have a feeling that he can get us into the palace as DJs for a party."

"Sounds like a good idea." Vinyl said excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter! There is quite a bit of different perspectives in this but I will mark them so you don't get confused. Enjoy! And I don't own My Little Pony or The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Glowstick and Remix had already left to get their gear and Vinyl was collecting her stuff to go. She walked to the door and reached for the knob. "Can I come with you?" She looked back at Junior.

"I'm sorry but you don't exactly fit in around here." Vinyl said. Junior morphed into a small colt.

"Can I please come? If you guys are trying to help I want to help too." He said.

"Well…" Vinyl hesitated. "As long as you stay as a pony until we get back." Junior smiled and tried to walk over to the door but kept stumbling. Vinyl giggled it was kind of like watching a newborn trying to walk for the first time. "You'll get used to it." She encouraged.

The two walked down the street. The sun could barely be seen in the horizon; just a tiny little sliver was peaking over the ground. They hurried to the abandoned factory where the workers were already setting up the speakers and lights.

She saw Glowstick in the distance talking to Remix. The two stopped and looked hard at her and the strange colt that still had a trace of struggle walking. "Hey Vinyl. Who is the kid?" Remix asked eyeing the colt.

"It's Junior." She said. Glowstick raised a brow.

"Why did you bring him here? He can barely walk. He's going to be spotted from a mile away, look." They all looked at a worker who quickly looked away from them. "Plus if Riptie sees him he'll get suspicious."

"I thought we were telling Riptie?" Vinyl asked.

"No," Glowstick said shaking his head, "We were going to ask him to get us into the palace. Riptie is a power hungry pony. If he finds out how much money and fear he could get or make from Junior he would-"

"Who is this?" Riptie asked as he walked next to the DJs. Junior took a few steps behind Vinyl.

"Oh, this is my nephew. He wants to be a DJ just like me." She lied. Riptie smiled.

"He must be good standing in front of a turn table, coming from your family." He told Vinyl. "So son, you want to be a DJ? It takes lot of work you know. But I can show you the ropes and maybe you can work for me or maybe you can even take over my studio. Come on I'll show you around." He said. Junior looked up at Vinyl nervously.

"Sorry Riptie, he's shy." Riptie shrugged.

"It happens to the best of us." He said walking away. The DJs watched as Riptie walked out of hearing range.

"Okay, you have to go home." Glowstick said walking towards Junior. Vinyl stepped in front of Glowstick.

"No, it's too dangerous now that the sun is down." She said. Glowstick was about to protest when Riptie spoke over the loud mic.

"DJs at your stations we are about to begin." Glowstick sighed.

"Fine but you're going to stay with us in the video room." He told Junior, turning around angrily.

"He can be such a butt some times." Vinyl said to Remix who laughed in response. The four walked to the entrance of the video room. They all entered except for Junior who was stopped by an outstretched blue hoof. He looked to see Riptie shaking his head. Vinyl turned around.

"Sorry, you can't stay in there, son." Riptie said.

"Why?" Vinyl asked.

"I don't want him distracting you guys and mainly because I don't want him playing around with my expensive electronics."

"So where will he stay?" Glowstick asked in somewhat alarm.

"I'm afraid he'll have to stay with the crowd." The DJs looked at each other in alarm. Riptie bent down in Junior's face. "Hey, son, ever been to a rave?" He asked with a smile.

"Don't worry." Vinyl told Junior once Riptie had left. "Nobody will hurt you. They might bump into you but their just dancing, okay?" Junior was near panic at this point. A small crowd of four ponies was about all he could possibly manage to take. He was scared to death of them! Especially after what they did to him and his dad while they were locked up.

"Just don't hurt anyone and they won't hurt you." Glowstick said.

"Here comes the first crowd." Remix called to them.

"You'll be fine, I promise." She said, ruffling his bangs. "Now be good." She said shutting the door.

"You're acting as if that thing is your kid." Glowstick said.

"He needs it, Glowstick. He's all alone." She said leaving the room to the DJ room.

"Somebody sounds jelly." Remix mocked and laughed harshly.

"Shut up." Glowstick said taking his seat next to Remix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celestia walked into the underground prison. She had been in there a couple times this day to see if her A16 was ready to take for a 'spin' but every time she walked down there she would receive a rude comment or him sticking his tongue out at her. She was able to keep herself calm by saying it was all going to be over the next time, but this was the sixth time today.

She walked in front of the cell, ready for another disappointment. "Hello my princess." Grim said. Celestia smiled.

"I'm glad you have finally come to your senses." She said. "Now I have a special job for you."

"Anything for you."

"I need you to rid me of these subjects; they're the ones who have seen A18 and A17." She said handing the pictured to him. "They live in Ponyville, to the north of the palace."

"Yes, right away." He said. Celestia unlocked the door and opened it for her new loyal servant to exit. Grim left the cell and stood beside Celestia.

"And I believe this is yours." She said handing him his scythe. Grim took hold of it and felt the power seep thru his body.

"Thanks." Grim said smiling. He turned to the brick wall and used the magic of the scythe to blow a hole in it. Celestia jumped to the ground and held her head to protect herself from debris. Celestia looked up to see the secret door that led outside was wide open. "It's been nice knowing you." Grim said sarcastically.

"No!" Celestia yelled standing up but she was too late, Grim was gone. Celestia cursed and kicked a wall in anger. "It's okay." She told herself. "It's only a matter of time before the collar does its magic." She said. She really must kidnap smarter engineers and scientists.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The problem was Celestia was right it _was_ only a matter of time before Grim would come crawling back to her to become her mindless zombie. Grim was fighting the collar as he traveled north of the palace. He wanted so much to go back to her but his conscience was at work too, telling him it was her fault they were here in the first place.

Grim didn't really care for Nergal either but he had to stop him from killing his own son because if this collar thing wore off, he wasn't sure what would happen. Grim would have left earlier but he knew it was probably smarter to travel a night than in the day where everyone could see him. He just had to hurry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter 6, sorry for the wait. The only thing I own are the OCs. Enjoy!

At first the rave wasn't so bad. Junior could see Vinyl up in the DJ's room but then the crowd came; they all talked excitedly about how awesome tonight was going to be. Junior backed into a corner where he watched from a distance. Well at least it was a distance until another crowd came in. The building was literally full and then the music started up, it was loud too loud with a crowd like this. So Junior stood in a corner covering his ears.

It didn't seem like it could get worse until the bright lights went out and the neon lights came on and began to circle and zigzag around the room. People often bumped into him and it only caused him to back further to the wall.

"Hey, cool necklace." He heard a female's voice. He looked down quickly to see his scarf had slid off the collar. He tried to fix it but a hoof took his. "Let's dance." He could now see a snow white filly with black eyeliner and a black mane and tale.

"No, I-I can't." He said pulling away from her. He had to get out of here. He stood on his back legs to see over the crowd. He spotted the door and made a run for it.

Glowstick had seen it all on camera and he looked to Remix who was leaning back in his chair, half asleep. Glowstick got down from his chair and kicked Remix's.

"Hey what's the big idea?" He growled.

"Junior is leaving." Glowstick said pointing to his surveillance camera.

"Is that a bad thing?" Remix asked leaning back in his chair again.

"I guess it's not." Glowstick hesitated. He watched Junior run out of the building then he looked at the other camera which was outside the door. He stopped and leaned against the wall, panting. Glowstick felt a little pity for him; the poor thing must have had the lights beaten out of him.

By habit Glowstick checked the other cameras and then looked to Remix. "Hey cover me."

"What?" Remix asked sitting up but Glowstick was already walking out the door.

Glowstick walked out the back entrance to avoid fans and mobs. He walked around the building to the entrance door where he found Junior in the same place. "Hey." The kid jumped but when he saw it was Glowstick he settled. "It's not that bad once you get used to it." Glowstick said.

"I think I'll stay out here." He said. Glowstick looked up at the stars in the sky as they twinkled and danced next to the moon.

"You know, I think that filly liked you." He said trying to cheer the kid up but he got no response. "It's kind of hard to believe since you're an ugly pony and all." He teased. Junior looked up at him.

"I miss my dad." He said quietly. Wow, Glowstick wasn't prepared for this. What was he going to say? From experience Glowstick knew that it doesn't get any better since he was twenty six and still didn't have a dad. Perhaps having and lost was worse than never having and never losing not to mention the poor kid's dad just tried to kill him. Glowstick opened his mouth to respond but the words that sounded weren't his own.

"Needn't miss me 'son', I'm right here." The same creature, Nergal as Junior had said, landed in front of them. Glowstick frowned and stepped in front of Junior.

"Stay back." He growled. 'Taking both of them out would be the perfect time to show my princess how worthy I am of being her servant.' Nergal thought. 'Maybe I could even convince her that we don't need that traitor, Grim.'

"Sorry, but I must put an end to the both of you." He said.

"Glowstick our only chance to live is to run." Junior whispered. Glowstick didn't want to back down from the fight and in a scenario with another pony he wouldn't have but this creature's power was beyond his and he knew from experience that he sure wasn't anything to play with.

Nergal let out a battle cry as he tried to charge them. Glowstick opened the door and thrust Junior into it and then he was next then he slammed it right in Nergal's face. Glowstick could hear a growl of anger over the loud booming noise of the music. "Come on." Glowstick said walking into the mob.

"I don't want to go back in there." Junior said backing a short distance from the crowd. But then the door swung open and a tall pitch black pony that resembled Junior stood at the door. Junior quickly ran into the crowd. He passed thru slowly and was not able to see Glowstick anywhere.

He didn't know which way the door was or the DJ stand or Glowstick or where his dad was. It was hard enough to tell which way was up and down. "You're mine." He heard and someone took hold of his front leg.

"No!" He screamed, kicking at the pony.

"Hey I just wanted to dance!" It was the same girl and this time Junior could see that she had two large body guards with her. "Get him out of here." She ordered. The two ponies used their magic to pick Junior off the ground.

"No, you don't understand I was being chased!" He tried to convince but the stoned faced ponies through him out the front door. He scraped his side as he slid on the pavement. When he stopped he looked up to see the body guards close the door. He slowly stood up and began walking to the door when it swung open again but this time it wasn't a muscular body guard it was Nergal.

He stepped outside and closed the door. Junior didn't have time to run before he felt the black snake like tentacles wrap around his body. Nergal shifted back into his normal form and smiled in his son's face. "You're mine." He said before electrocuting Junior.

Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get the next one up soon.


End file.
